


what's best for you

by mxkingfisher



Series: family life [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan and Patton are adults, M/M, Remus and Deceit show up eventually dw, Some kissing, Teacher Logan, Virgil and Roman are teens, Virgil is struggling, counselor Patton, logan and virgil are brothers, teen and up for cursing, this is about to be a Whole Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkingfisher/pseuds/mxkingfisher
Summary: Virgil has a crush on his best friend. Logan is quick to shoot him down.





	what's best for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a series but idk what to name the series yet

“That’s not fair, Lo!”

“I don’t care, Virgil. That’s final. I can’t let you risk your future for the first attractive man to waltz by.”

“What do you take me for, Logan? Just because you’re heartless and all you care about is success doesn’t mean everyone is like you! I don’t want to be like you!”

Logan fell silent, expression souring. “Well. If that’s what you really think of me.” He turned on his heel and stalked off.

Virgil hurried after Logan, clinging to his arm as if to try to slow him down. “Wait, Logan, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I’m just frustrated, okay? Please listen to me.”

Although he didn’t slow, Logan shifted his gaze to Virgil. “I think you may need a bit to cool down before we continue this conversation. You should spend that time thinking very carefully about what I’m trying to do for you.”

“I understand you’re trying to help me, but I just want-”

“Listen to me for once and _let me go_.” Virgil did. Logan continued to walk away. “I’m going out for a bit. We need groceries. Use that time wisely.”

Virgil flinched at the sound of the door and walked unsteadily into the living room, where he sank onto the couch. He hated fighting with Logan. Partly because Logan was right ninety percent of the time, and partly because Logan was his big brother, and what he thought mattered a great deal to Virgil.

This particular fight had been going on and off for a few days, after Virgil admitted to his brother that he had a crush on his best friend Roman. Logan had warned him against falling for a pretty face, saying something about Roman’s head being filled with nothing but fluff and unrealistic fantasies, and that had _really_ set Virgil off. Roman was still his best friend, and it hurt that Logan would insult him like that.

Logan firmly believed that if Virgil pursued this relationship, he would be throwing away the future that Logan had fought so hard to gain for him. That he needed to focus on his studies so that he did well in school and got into a prestigious college, which would ensure him a high-paying and respectable profession. Those were Logan’s words, and these were Logan’s dreams. Virgil didn’t care much about school, and generally it just heightened his anxiety, so he didn’t understand the importance Logan placed on it.

On the other hand, Virgil knew Logan had his best interests at heart. He always had. All he wanted was for Virgil to achieve the successes he didn’t believe he could achieve, to show him that he was worth so much more than he thought.

Virgil couldn’t find the words to explain to Logan that he liked Roman for the exact same reason. Roman made him feel like he was worth something, like his company was precious and every word he said was important.

When Logan came home around an hour later, Virgil pretended to be asleep. Logan tiptoed into his room and sat delicately on his bed. “I’m sorry, Virgil,” he whispered, and Virgil wasn’t sure if he knew he was awake or not. “I don’t say it nearly enough, but I love you. Everything I do is because I love you, even if it seems unfair to you. I’m sorry that I’m trying to force you into a life you don’t want, I just want you to be successful.” He stood, suddenly, and Virgil was as sure he wasn’t supposed to hear any of this as he was that Logan would never fall for this trick. It didn’t make any sense to him, and his mind reeled as Logan left his room.

The next morning, Logan drove Virgil to school as usual. Logan taught there, which meant that Virgil didn’t have to ride the bus, and for that he was glad. Kids were brutal on the bus. “I noticed you didn’t eat this morning, so I made you lunch.” Logan held out a paper bag.

“I can buy school lunch.” Virgil scoffed.

“Please, Virgil.” Logan didn’t need to say any more than that before Virgil took the bag.

“Thank you, Logan,” he mumbled, hugging his brother tightly. “I love you.”

Logan stiffened, perhaps remembering last night, and patted Virgil’s hair. “I love you, too.”

Virgil said his final goodbye to Logan with a small smile on his face. Logan’s lips wobbled as he tried to reciprocate the expression, but Virgil was already hurrying off towards a frantically waving Roman.

A few days later, Logan was eating lunch with one of the school’s counselors, Patton. They were sitting in a secluded area in the shade of some large trees, each eating one handed with their other hands laced together.

Patton also happened to be Logan’s boyfriend.

“Hey, Logan,” he chirped when they had finished eating. “Could I kiss you?”

“Not here, Patton. There’s a risk of other people seeing us.”

“Don’t be such a worrywart! No one has ever come over here before! Just one kiss? Pretty please?”

“It is statistically unlikely that someone will see us, but not impossible.”

“Come on, Lo,” Patton said softly, nudging Logan’s side. “Live a little.”

“What do you mean? I am alive.”

Patton snorted, amused, then brushed Logan’s bangs back. “It’s an expression, silly. It means stop worrying so much and do something a little crazy once in a while.”

Logan sighed, looking into Patton’s sparkling eyes and leaning into his hand on his cheek. “You may kiss me, Patton.”

Patton beamed. “Just a quick kiss,” he promised, leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Logan’s. He upheld his promise, but mostly because there was the sound of rustling in the trees ahead of them and a gasp that could only be another person.

Patton let his hand drop from Logan’s face just as Virgil stepped into view. “Hypocrite,” he fumed, storming up to the pair of them. “You’re a fucking hypocrite!”

“Virgil-”

“So _I’m_ not allowed to be in a relationship because it will ruin my chance at a good future, but _you’re_ allowed to be in one? Why, because you’re better than me? Because I don’t have the strength to balance a relationship and school, but _you_ do?”

“Let me speak, Virgil!” Logan snapped, and Patton flinched. Virgil’s eyes shifted toward the movement and narrowed.

“Who are you?”

“Hello to you too, kiddo!” Patton grinned, standing and offering Virgil his hand. “I’m Patton, Logan’s boyfriend! I work here too—I’m one of the counselors! You’re Logan’s little brother, right?” Now that he said that, Patton did look a little familiar.

“Virgil,” Virgil greeted slowly, shaking Patton’s hand with an overly tight grip. Patton winced, but his smile didn’t lessen, and Virgil felt a little bad.

“So what’s this whole issue about? It seems like I’m part of it, but this is the first I’m hearing about it!”

“I’ll see you later, Patton,” Logan said, letting him know that he was not, in fact, part of it.

“Of course!” But he seemed a little hurt. “Bye, Logan! Nice to meet you, Virgil!” Patton hesitated for a moment. Logan, noticing Patton’s indecision, pressed a soft kiss to Patton’s freckled cheek.

“I’ll see you later,” he said again, and this time Patton gave him a warm smile.

“See you.” And finally, he was gone.

“Care to explain yourself to me?” Virgil asked coldly, crossing his arms. He had to admit to himself that seeing the soft moment Logan and Patton had shared warmed him, imagining that he was being kissed on the cheek and that the kisser was a certain dork with his head perpetually in the clouds. He didn’t have to admit as much to Logan, however, and his expression remained cold.

“Yes, I would.” Logan began without much preamble. “You and I are different, Virgil, and I do not suffer from the same things you do. You have no confidence in yourself and you do not believe yourself worthy of the future I have laid out for you. I believe in my abilities and I know that I am worthy of a successful life, because it is what I consistently work towards and what I believe I have achieved, to some degree. It is because I have already devoted so much of myself to the future I want that I am able to step away from it and live in the moment with Patton. Additionally, he has helped me develop in a way I never thought important and surely never anticipated—the development of my emotions and “people skills.” You, on the other hand, already devote too much attention to your emotions, and pursuing this relationship with Roman will only imbalance you. You attach no importance to your education because you cannot immediately see its effects, but this will ruin you. You can develop socially well enough with Roman as nothing more than your best friend, but allowing him to become more than that and shifting your priorities around him will jeopardize your education.”

Virgil hated that Logan always made sense. “But emotions aren't meant to make sense,” he said aloud, continuing the flow of his thoughts but ironically not making much sense to Logan. “You can’t define or describe emotions in a few neat little words, and you sure as hell can’t control them. I didn’t _decide_ to have a crush on Roman, and even if I don’t pursue a relationship my priorities have already shifted. Now ignoring those feelings does nothing but hurt.”

Logan adjusted his glasses, pinning Virgil in place with his gaze and forcing eye contact with its intensity. “Then maybe you should just let him go.”

Virgil swayed on his feet as the force of the words hit him. His vision swam with loathsome tears. “That will only hurt worse.” He was surprised he managed to say something rational. Usually in these situations he’d explode and say something hateful and irrational, but it almost felt like they’d skipped that step this time.

Logan pursed his lips. Then, before Virgil’s astonished eyes, his cold, stalwart brother forced a sigh from his lungs and crumpled with the weight of it. “I don’t really understand you at all, do I, Virgil?” Virgil could only shake his head. “I act like I know everything but I cannot know the inside of a person’s mind. I treat you like you think exactly like me, like you experience emotion the same way I do, when in reality you do _not_, not at all. I’ve been… I’ve been a terrible brother, and I understand if you resent me for the things I say.”

“You really _don’t_ understand me if you think I resent you, Lo,” Virgil said quietly, carefully. He felt as if Logan might shatter at any moment. “You’ve said a lot of hurtful things, but you were only trying to help. And you’re still my brother.”

“But I’m not even that, am I,” Logan whispered hoarsely, and Virgil’s eyes widened.

“Lo-”

“We don’t even have the same blood. I took you in and you called me brother, but now you’re right to call me hypocrite and justified if you would like to stop calling me brother. You have your own life and I have no right to tell you what you should do.”

“Logan, please!” Virgil stressed. “You are and always will be my brother. You saved my life, for Christ’s sake! Countless times,” he added, much quieter. “Just because you've made some measly mistakes doesn't mean I don't love you still.”

Logan took a deep breath and straightened, regaining his usual power. “You should invite Roman over to dinner tonight.”

Virgil laughed, relieved that the conflict was resolved. “You can’t cook, Lo, and neither can I.”

“Patton can.”

Virgil grinned. “Are you proposing a double date?”

“That’s ridiculous. You and Roman aren’t a couple, so it cannot possibly be a double date.”

“You’re right,” Virgil replied glumly. He seemed to have Logan's blessing, but there was still the actual confessing to do. “I’m _fucked_, Logan. I have no idea how to deal with boys.”

“You’ve dealt with him thus far. You’re friends, aren’t you?”

“Well, _yeah_, but telling someone you have a crush on them is incredibly nerve-wracking. And my nerves are wracked enough as it is by simply existing.”

Logan contemplated this. “Is it really so difficult? Patton made it look effortless.”

“Right.” Virgil sighed.

When Virgil invited Roman to dinner, it all came out in a rush.

“Heyromanwanttocometomyplacefordinnertonight?”

“Hey to you too, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance,” Roman snorted. “I don’t think any of that was English, so to be clear, you’re inviting me to dinner?”

“Yeah Logan suggested it.” Virgil was still speaking incredibly quickly, but his words were more coherent.

“Mr. Conroy? Really? I got the impression he didn’t like me.”

“What gave you that impression?” Virgil laughed nervously.

Roman gave him a weird look. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yup! I'm doing great, Cinder-smella.” Virgil tacked on the nickname for good measure.

“Are we eating dinner at your house?”

“Yeah, Logan’s…” Virgil trailed off, remembering how anxious Logan had been acting about people finding out about his relationship. “Logan’s friend Patton is cooking for all of us.”

“That's nice of him.” Roman grinned, and Virgil's insides turned to jelly. “So, tonight?” The bell to end lunch rang.

“Tonight,” Virgil confirmed.

“Great.” Roman gathered his things. “It's a date.” He headed off.

“It’s a fucking what now?” Virgil asked like Roman was still there.

“It’s time to go to class, Virgil.” Logan approached with Patton. Noticing the look on Virgil's face, he waved him closer. “Walk with us.”

“Holy fuck, Logan.”

“Yes, Virgil?”

“Holy _fuck_, Logan!”

Patton giggled. Logan sighed. “Yes, Virgil?”

“I asked him to dinner and he said yes and when he was walking away, he said _it's a date_. I mean, I know it's a common expression and most of the time it's a joke between friends but because of the circumstances I'm totally overthinking it and what if he actually meant it like that.”

“Virgil, you’ve got a special guy in your life?!” Patton squealed.

“Oh shit, I forgot you were there. Um. Yeah, I guess I do. He’s coming to dinner with all of us tonight.”

“Also, my advice on what he said: ask him! Ideally, even tell him how you feel about him!”

“I'm perpetually anxious, and every time I think about telling him my throat just closes up.”

“I don’t know what to say, kiddo. But I hope this works out for you.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” Virgil muttered this like a mantra as he hurried around his bedroom, attempting to clean his room while also picking out an outfit, which only resulted in more for him to straighten up.

Patton had ridden home with them in Logan's car and they had disappeared into Logan’s room almost immediately. Virgil was in desperate need of help, but he was viscerally against bothering his brother.

Eventually, his desperation to look good for Roman won out, and he found himself knocking on Logan's door. “Um, Lo?” He called, and Logan appeared near-instantaneously, missing his glasses. “I'm sorry for bothering you-”

“Don’t say that.”

“Um, yeah, right. I need your help. What should I wear?”

“Advice from me on this matter is unlikely to be helpful.”

“I can help!” Patton appeared at Logan's shoulder, bouncing to be seen. His hair was messy and he too was without his glasses. Logan stepped aside and Patton grabbed Virgil’s hands excitedly. “Lemme see what you have!”

Patton had a surprisingly good fashion sense for someone who dressed like a dad, and when Virgil looked in the mirror he smiled. “Thanks, Patton. I look… hot.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo!”

“Objectively speaking, this attire is rather appealing.”

“Thanks, Lo.” Virgil looked into the mirror again. He wasn’t one to fuss over his appearance, but he had to admit it: looking good _felt_ good. He wore fishnets under tight black shorts with a loose crop top that displayed a punk-styled Princess Belle. The shirt read _PRETTY IN PUNK_ and Virgil grinned, knowing that Roman would complain that he was _tainting the good name of Disney_ or something equally dorky. On his neck was a black choker with two charms on it; each of them half of a broken heart. Logan had tried to tame his hair but Virgil only shook it out again, carding his hand through it and purposefully making it messier than before.

All too soon, the doorbell rang. “I got it!” Patton and Virgil exclaimed at the same time, and together they rushed down the stairs in an unspoken race to the door.

Patton got there first, although Virgil was right behind him. “_Roman_?” He exclaimed when he opened the door. “You're Virgil's-!”

“Friend, the one Virgil invited, yes.” Logan interrupted loudly. Patton got the hint and fell silent.

“Mr. Blythe? What are you doing here?”

“I’m Lo- Mr. Conroy’s friend!”

“Oh, wait! Virgil mentioned that Mr. Conroy’s friend was gonna be here, but he referred to you by your first name, so I didn’t immediately realize it meant you!”

“Hey, Princey,” Virgil greeted as Roman stepped into the house, uncharacteristically shy around his best friend.

“Hey, Vir…” The ‘r’ sound trailed as Roman got a good look at Virgil, and his face turned as red as the letterman jacket that Virgil liked to tease him for so much.

Virgil blushed, too. “What, did you forget my name or something?”

“No! Of course not. I’ve just never seen you in anything besides your gloomy black ensemble and stupid jacket. You look… um, good.”

“_My_ jacket’s stupid?” Virgil scoffed, hiding himself behind humor. Logan nudged him. “I mean, uh, thanks. You look good too.”

“I always look good, thank you for noticing.” Roman finally saw the image on Virgil's shirt. “How dare you taint the pure and wonderful image of Belle?” He squeaked, pointing at the shirt. “This is blasphemy!”

Virgil smirked. This was more comfortable territory. Patton hurried to the kitchen to prepare dinner with Logan in tow while Roman and Virgil took their argument to the couch and waited to eat.

“Virgil, kiddo, could you come help set the table?” Patton called from the other room a while later.

“I’ll be right there!” Virgil stood and waved to Roman before hurrying into the kitchen. Patton handed him a stack of plates.

“How’s it going in there?” Patton winked.

“Just guys being dudes,” Virgil blurted awkwardly.

Patton laughed, a loud, sunny sound that instantly lifted everyone’s spirits. “Nothing, then?”

“Well, I’d have to tell him first.”

“Tell who what?” Roman asked from the doorway, and Virgil nearly dropped the plates.

“NOTHING, ROMAN,” Virgil replied, too loudly, and left to put the plates on the table.

Dinner was awkward, at least for Virgil. He was sitting next to Roman at the small dining table, and their arms kept brushing. Patton sat across from him and looked like he could barely keep himself from spilling Virgil's secret. Logan would occasionally put a hand on Patton’s hand or arm when he got overexcited.

It turned out that Patton and Roman knew each other because Patton was Roman’s counselor. “Is school still going well, Roman?” Patton asked cheerfully. “You haven’t visited me in a bit, which I suppose is a good sign!”

“Yeah, school’s going pretty good.” Roman smiled.

“Is there anyone special in your life?” Patton wiggled his eyebrows. “A crush?”

Roman’s face flared bright red and he nearly choked on his food. “With all due respect, Mr. Blythe, I don’t really see how that’s any of your business.” He glanced at Virgil, but the look was so fleeting Virgil decided he must have imagined it.

Patton laughed. “Okay, okay, sorry kiddo!”

“Yeah, like what if I asked you that question? It’d be weird, ri-”

“I’d proudly tell you that I-” Patton stopped himself, glancing at Logan. Logan sighed and nodded an affirmative, so Patton grabbed his hand and lifted it off the table. “That I have a boyfriend!”

Roman gaped. “You and Mr. Conroy are _dating_?”

“Yep! But please don’t tell your classmates, it’s kind of a personal thing!”

“Then why tell me?”

“Because you’re Virgil's friend!” Patton beamed.

“Oh.” Roman looked at Virgil.

“Um, I’m done eating.” Virgil stood with his plate. Logan gave him a sharp look and he sat back down heavily with a theatrical groan. “May I be excused?”

“You may, but don't leave your guest alone, please.”

“It's okay, I’m done eating too!” Roman followed Virgil when he left the room. “Mr. Conroy and Mr. Blythe? For real?” He whispered when they were safely in the kitchen.

“Uh, yeah. I only found out today, too.”

“They just seem so different!”

“Maybe that's what makes them perfect for each other.”

That momentarily silenced Roman. “Makes sense,” he said after a bit.

“Wanna come up to my room?” Virgil asked, willing the blush away.

“Sure.”

“We’re going to my room,” Virgil informed Logan and Patton as they passed through the dining room.

“Have fun, boys!” Patton waved, and Logan rolled his eyes.

“Your house is nice,” Roman said as they went upstairs.

“Thanks?” Virgil had never thought of the place as particularly _nice_, but he supposed it wasn’t shabby.

“Mr. Conroy has really tasteful decorative sense.” Roman shrugged. “I bet your room is just as gloomy as you, though. Emo band posters and just _everything_ is black, am I right?” He was dead on, and Virgil’s room was just like he’d imagined it, only somehow more emo. “Hot damn, Hot Topic,” Roman exclaimed when he walked in, then immediately laughed at what he’d said. His eyes were drawn to a rainbow flag that Virgil had hanging among the band posters. “Hell yeah,” he said, tapping it, “gay pride, baby.”

Virgil smiled. “Do you have a flag like that?”

Roman hesitated, fingers still resting on the flag. “No,” he said, pulling his fingers back like they’d been burned. “No, I don’t.” He crossed the room and pulled himself onto Virgil’s bed, sitting there with his legs dangling off. Virgil sat next to him, trembling. He noticed Roman was shaking a bit, too. “Dude, you’re shaking,” Roman said, concerned.

“You are too,” Virgil pointed out, and Roman frowned. “I have to tell you something.” He said it quickly. _Like ripping off a band-aid_.

“Yeah?”

Virgil made eye contact with Roman, but he quickly decided that was too much and looked down again. “Uh…” He held the sound. “I…” He began wringing his hands. “I like you.”

“Well, yeah? We’re friends?” Roman’s voice cracked.

“No, idiot. I like you more than that.”

“Uh huh. Well. Good news, I like you too.”

Virgil fell back on his bed, body collapsing with relief.

“Um, there is bad news, though, and the bad news is that, well, I’m a fucking coward! I’d love to date you but that means… certain people… would know I'm gay. So I don’t know if I can.”

Virgil bolted upright. “Say sike right now,” he croaked, then shook his head. “Fuck, sorry, I revert to stupid humor in difficult situations.”

“It’s… okay…” Roman replied awkwardly.

“We don’t have to tell people, Roman,” Virgil pleaded. “But now that I know you like me back it would hurt like hell to have to stay just friends.”

“It would hurt me too, Virgil.”

Virgil gently took Roman’s hands, and their eyes finally met again. “May I kiss you?”

“I would love that.” Roman’s voice was hushed, as if he were afraid someone would hear him. 

Virgil kissed him, and then, deciding he loved it, kissed him again. And again. And… well, that went on for a while.

“Virgil! Roman!” Logan’s voice, and startlingly close—he was coming up the stairs. “Patton bought some cookies, so if you want some you should…” When Logan reached Virgil’s room, Virgil was standing in the doorway, looking a little like a deer caught in headlights. “… come down.”

“Um, hi, Logan. Yeah, we’ll come and get some cookies.” It was only when they started to walk away from Virgil’s room when Roman joined them.

“You still kind of look like a mess,” Virgil whispered to Roman.

“And whose fault is that?” Roman hissed back. “I tried my best.”

“I know, just lemme-” Virgil reached up and fussed with Roman’s hair until it looked neat again. “There.”

“Hey, boys!” Patton greeted when they made it downstairs.

“Hey, Patton,” Virgil greeted

“You two were awfully quiet up there!” Roman and Virgil immediately flushed a deep red, and Patton’s lips curved in a soft smirk. “Don't tell me you were scheming some sort of evil plot!”

“Can’t promise anything.” Virgil chuckled, sounding nervous even to his own ears.

“So what were you two doing up there? I expected to at least hear Roman's voice—as his teacher, I've learned that he loves to hear himself talk.” Logan raised an eyebrow.

Virgil suppressed a groan. Interrogation mode. “Nothing, _dad_.” He reached for a hood to pull over his head, then settled for pouting when he found empty space.

“I am not your dad, Virgil, I’m- was that sarcasm?”

Virgil slow clapped. “He’s finally getting it.” Roman snickered, and Virgil grinned at him.

“You were seriously sitting up there doing _nothing_? I find that hard to believe.” Patton pushed.

“We were just doing silent activities, _dad number two_.”

“Joke’s on you, I will totally act like your dad!”

“What sorts of silent activities?” Logan asked. Virgil blushed, and Logan slowly raised an eyebrow.

“Like, uh. Drawing. Reading. Instagram. And we were, um, listening to music, so we didn’t feel like talking much.”

“What were you listening to?”

“Some of Virgil’s emo bands,” Roman piped up. “He wanted to introduce me to their music.”

“What bands?”

Roman hesitated. “Uh. I don’t really remember.”

“Hm.” Logan turned his attention to a book he held, and it was all Virgil could do not to sigh in relief.

“I have to go pretty soon,” Roman said, then checked the time. “Like, uh, kinda now.”

“I’ll walk you outside,” Virgil spoke up, and glared at Logan when he tried to follow.

“That was rough,” Roman sighed when the door closed behind them. “Do you think they know?”

Virgil shrugged. “I’m really not sure. Logan is _super_ perceptive so I wouldn’t be surprised, but why would they ask all those questions if they knew?”

“Maybe you’re right.” Roman smiled, reaching out and squeezing Virgil’s hand gently. “Bye.”

“Bye, Roman.” Virgil smiled softly. He had smiled so much just today. 

Patton was going to stay the night, and currently he was upstairs getting ready for bed. Logan and Virgil sat on the couch, silently until Logan spoke.

“Did you tell him?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said before he could think about it.

“What happened?”

“He said he likes me too.” Saying it out loud sent a rush of warmth through Virgil’s body. “But, like, he kinda didn’t want to date me, because it could mean people finding out that he’s gay. So I told him we could date in secret. I didn’t really… didn’t really get an answer, actually.”

“The whole thing was rather bittersweet, then?”

Virgil’s cheeks burned. “Looking back on it, yeah, but in the moment it felt _way_ more sweet than bitter.” He wasn’t sure why he said that.

“I suspected that you two had been kissing in there.”

Virgil froze. “Right.”

“If you two ever decide you want to go farther than that, though, make sure to be sa-”

“OKAY LOGAN I GET IT THANK YOU.”

“What's the yelling about?” Patton came down the stairs in a onesie.

_Why is he wearing a fucking onesie? He’s a grown man…_ Virgil squinted in confusion. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Patton is just... like that._

“I embarrassed Virgil,” Logan explained as Patton plopped into his lap without warning. Logan’s face turned slightly red, and Virgil smirked.

“Aw, go easy on the kid. He’s only just had his first kiss with the guy he likes.”

“You knew too? The both of you put us through all of that humiliation just for _fun_?”

“It _was_ pretty fun though, wasn’t it?” Patton giggled.

Virgil pulled his knees to his chest. “Ugh, _no_. We were _embarrassed_.”

“Someday you'll look back on this and laugh!”

“It’s time for bed, Virgil,” Logan cut in, standing and scooping Patton up with his arms in one fluid motion. Patton squealed in what seemed to be a mix of fear, exhilaration, and embarrassment.

“Okay. Night, Logan. Night, Patton.”

“Night kiddo!”

“Goodnight, Virgil.”

As Virgil lay in his bed, he couldn’t sleep. He just kept remembering what had happened on his bed less than an hour earlier, and he couldn’t get Roman’s face out of his mind. So he texted Roman, just a quick _hey_, but he didn’t expect him to respond. Roman, ever full of surprises, responded.

They texted late into the night, and when they met up at school, it was obvious neither of them had gotten very much sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the story gets more interesting I promise


End file.
